a song fanfiction Hurricane
by Tomtom713
Summary: Harry got heart Problems when he see his belove with someone else. Read and find out what happens * WARNING! YAOI! BoyxBoy.


Well this is very interesting since it was a school eassy at first. Choose a song and write a story about it. ^^* Hope people will enjoy its short...

Artis: 30 Seconds To Mars.

Song: Hurricane.

I do not own Harry Potter i just use the characters to enjoy the writting and fantasy.

* * *

Hurricane.

A song fanfiction.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe_  
_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go. Where did you go. Where did you go. As days go by, the night's on fire"_

The Rain stormed down at Riddles Manor. The sound of a thunder and lightning was heard through the rooms. Harry sat with his head between his leg on the bed in his room. He clutched his knees to his chest. He could not understand it, it was not his Tom who treated him like this. It was not his Tom Marvolo Riddle there treated him like a freat there did not exist.

Harry sniffed and looked out from the weather. It had rained for about an hour now. A trea ran quiet down at Harry's cheek. He had a huge discussion with Tom ealier in the day. Tom had stormed out of his manor since then. Harry had been in his room and cried during the time tom had been away.

Their discussion had been the same again. Tom loved Harry, but he appeared never to Harry. Tom had several times said that he would leave Harry if he didn't soon showed he could make the things right.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

Harry finally fell asleep, in hours he had been crying byt now he was all quiet. Dry tears had been glancing through the small light from the candle on the nightstand. Harry's chest lifted and fell as his were breathing softly.

The storm outside go on. After midnight was Harry's door held open. A person came into the room and sat down quietly beside Harry in the bed. a kind and soft hand were stroking Harry's cheek slowly. Blue eyes looked down at Harry's body.

"Im sorry Harry, i was a fool " A whispering voice was heard. Harry sighed softly where he turned over towards the person, his arm held around the persons waist

"Do not leave me" Harry mumbled in his sleep. a pair of arms held around harry and lifted Harry to a firm yet smooth chest.

" I will never leave you Harry. Im so sorry for what i said to you before." At that point, Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Tom "You are forgiven" Harry whispered and hugged himself into Tom where he rested his head on Tom's chest.

"_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget. No matter how many lies I live I will never regret. There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames. Where is your God. Where is your God. Where is your God."_

A month had passed since Harry and tom had forgiven each other. They were like before, but again, Harry did not like the way Tom treat his servants on. Either they did things right or then they were killed.

For Harry it was like to live a life over and over again with different actions. Often he felt a burning fire into his heart. Every time some of the offcers were killed, Harry suffered more than he showed.

"_Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To torture for my sins? Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To live a lie!"_

Tears ran down against Harry's cheek. He whimpered and gasped for air. The pain was horrible and excruciating. He made a mistake! One Small mistake and it was his own fault forthe pain he was in now. It seemed like hours that torture was at, but eventaually it was gone.

A hand had slowly caressed Harry's cheek again as an upper body bent over Harry "you know you've earned it" tom whispering voice sounded in Harry's ear. A small nod came from Harry as he looked into Tom's blue eyes. Harry's green eyes were filled with tears, but Tom had very slowly ironded a sip away and kissed Harry on his forehead

"You know i do it because i love you" Tom whispered and held Harry close. A new tear ran down against Harry's cheek again as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Tom's chest.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

Harry looked at Bellatrix Lestrange as she bowed to her master. She had tried to take Tom away from Harry with her flirtatious comment and hang her up at Tom as if he were a tree.

Harry felt anger towards her when she dared to try to take Tom away from him! Tom was Harry's estate not Bellatrixs! Harry had gone away from her and Tom when he needed some air. He came outside where he held his hands tightly clenched. His anger could easily be seen. Harry looked over to the Rose bush he and Tom had planted together for more than two years ago.

Slowly Harry's anger disappeared for the memorial. A small smile spread on Harry's lips. Roses had always been Harry's favorite flower.

Harry calmed down again at the memory of the good times when Tom smiled and laughed around Harry. He sighed and turned around when he went back inside.

"_The promises we made were not enough. The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. The love we had the love we had. We had to let it go"_

Harry stood at the door to Tom's office. Harry stopped, he looked at Tom who held about Bellatrix and was in a deep and long kiss.

Harry shook Harry's whole body shook both anger and sadness. He felt betrayed, sorrow, hurt and shame. Of course! Again no one would ever be with Harry. Again no one would like him or love him! A tear ran down Harry's cheek again. He turned quickly and ran away.

Harry sobbed as he sat outside behind the rose bush, he could not believe what he had just seen. He would not believe Tom had been unfaithful to him, with that Bitch! He could not stop himself, the tears ran down his cheeks. He would not, he could no more. The pain was huge and he would not go through more.

This time would Harry do it ... He would leave Tom.

_"Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

It was evening, Tom had cursed Bellatrix to have kissed him when she knew perfectly well that Tom was with Harry. Tom tortured Bellatrix the last hours. Maybe it had been for three hours, but he was not quite sure. Tom sighed as he walked into his and Harry's room. He saw that Harry was lying in bed. Absolutely quiet. Did he sleep?

"Harry Love" Tom called softly as he stepped closer. He noticed that it was more dark than before.

Tom saw that Harry was quiet. What was wrong? He sat down next to Harry and stroked some hair away from Harry's forehead "Harry?" He called softly. "Are you okay?" He asked, but Harry did not answer.

Tom held a hand on Harry's shoulder he slowly held Harry aside. He gasped for the sight before him. Blood was beyond the bed. Harry was pale white in his face. One mark on Harry's wrists had been seeing by Tom. "Harry ..." Tom whispered and took Harry up from the bed and held him close.

"You promised me" whispered Tom as he stroked Harry's cold cheek.

A tear ran down Tom's cheek. It landed on Harry's chin and ran down Harry's neck.

"_Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive_  
_To torture for my sins? Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To live a lie!"_

It was now 10 years since Tom Riddle found his beloved in bed with blood all over it. 10 years ago that he had buried Harry near the rose bush. Today, 31 July. was Harry's birthday. Tom stood by the grave and looked at the gravestone.

_Harry James Potter. Born on 31 July 1979. Died on 31 July 2006._

_Harry was the beste: Friend. Love and godfather to anyone late could wish for. May he rest in peace._

Tom sniffed when he looked at the grave. He had always visited it since his beloved had committed suicide. A tear ran down Tom's cheek as he bent down to the grave.

He took the most beautiful and reddest rose from his inner pocket and placed it on top of the grave.

"I Love You Harry. Though you are not here anymore. You have always been my first and only true love. Someday Harry. I promise you that we will meet together again. And that day ... will be soon. "Tom promised and rise again. With one last blink of the grave. He turned and went against his manor.

Tom lay in his bed where he held a very old letter he caressed with his finger. He read the last words of his beloved had written to him. The last letter that Harry had given himself time to write.

_"Dear Tom._

_When you find this letter I am no longer alive. I'm sorry that I left you, but I could not live anymore. I have taken the pain you gave me. I equip not when you raise a hand on me, since I knew it was my own fault._

_I saw you with Bellatrix, you kissed and held around her as if she were your loved one. It broke my heart and know it ... you crushed me._

_I'm the progress everything really, I did everything you asked me, but was it good enough?_

_My last few minutes I have a long way in our bed, thinking back to the good memories. At that time you smiled, laughing down and could love me again. Back then I knew Tom Marvolo Riddle. I thought of the man I fell for ... he is gone. He was gone by the time we returned to Riddles Manor._

_I will say this Tom. I love you. I have loved you, but will I love you even in death? Yes I will. You were the only one who understood me. You were the only one who held me. You were the only one I trusted._

_Live in peace Tom. Live the life you want, but it will be without me._

_Love Your Harry. "_

Tom looked at the little heart Harry had drawn next to Harry's name. He fold the letter and held it close to his heart. "I love you Harry," Tom whispered and closed his eyes. He took his last breath, Tom's hand slid down from his chest and he was quiet in the same bed as his Harry died in.

Tom were once again with his beloved Harry.

With the promise they made and a lot of people do as well to their beloved.

_Till Death Do You Part. Death will unite you both again._

* * *

_Well...that was it..i know its a sad ending but well ...first time i made that. AND! When my teacher saw it she cried ^^* Review and tell me what you think_


End file.
